1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radio frequency electronics. More specifically, the present invention relates to electronically scanned array antennas for satellite communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional satellite communication antennas have typically relied on mechanical steering approaches using a “dish” antenna to establish and maintain a link with a satellite. A dish antenna typically includes a parabolic reflector dish and a feed element that couples RF (radio frequency) signals between the reflector dish and a modem. The modem modulates data onto a carrier signal to provide a signal to be transmitted to the satellite by the antenna, and also demodulates a signal received from the satellite to extract encoded data.
For “communications on the move” or mobile applications in which the antenna is located on a moving platform such as a ground vehicle, airplane, or ship, the antenna needs to be capable of scanning in different directions in order to locate and then follow a satellite as the platform moves. This is typically accomplished by mounting the dish antenna on a gimbal and mechanically steering the gimbal to point the antenna in the desired direction.
When it is desired to communicate with a satellite from a vehicle that is moving, the use of mechanically steered dish antennas presents a variety of mechanical problems related to the motion of the vehicle over rough roads and uneven terrain, or during periods of high maneuverability. Stabilization techniques are commonly used that place the antenna on a platform that is mechanically stabilized; however, these approaches often can not provide the stability required in highly dynamic maneuvers on uneven terrain, and also add cost and complexity to the system.
Mechanically steered antennas also include gimbal mechanisms, such as mechanical servos, drive motors, gears, drive belts, etc., that typically require significant amounts of time and expense for maintenance and may also break when subject to erratic movement. In addition, conventional dish antennas are typically large and bulky, making them more visible to radar detection.
An alternative to the conventional dish antenna is an electronically scanned array (ESA) or phased array antenna. An ESA includes an array of several individual radiating antenna elements whose relative phases are controlled such that the overall beam from the array radiates in a desired direction due to constructive and destructive interference between the individual elements. Phased arrays are typically low profile, robust to movement, and are capable of switching beam directions in fractions of a millisecond. However, conventional ESA antennas, which have been used predominantly in radar applications, are typically not suitable for use in mobile satellite communications applications due to their large size, heavy weight, and high cost. In particular, conventional ESA antennas cannot provide the desired receiver performance (i.e., the desired antenna gain-to-noise temperature ratio or G/T) in a small, low power package suitable for battery-powered, mobile applications.
Hence, a need exists in the art for an improved antenna for on-the-move satellite communications that offers low profile, lower power consumption, smaller size, and lower cost than prior approaches.